Boomers and Bubbles Together
by jadewas11
Summary: BOOMER BUBBLES ONESHOT! Slight Blossom, Brick and Butch, Buttercup


Bubbles's POV

It all started when we found out our siblings got kidnapped. This is what happened..

*Flashback*

"come on girls with the rrbz again" Blossom said in an annoyed tone. " I'm a kill butch for disturbing my day" BC shouted. " I highly doubt that butter" Butch said. Uh oh he hit a nerve. Buttercup flew after Butch who flew away and Blossom flew after Brick. We was too busy arguing when I felt pain on the back of my neck and then all I seen before I blacked out was boomer on the ground too.

*end of flashback*

Boomer's POV

People say blue is the weakest and stupidest ones. I doubt that. "Boomer what are we gonna do!" Bubbles wailed. "Bubbles I think if we work together we can save them" I said. "How?" She said. "Bubbles I don't know but they did say something about meet us at the volcano" I said. " But how are we gonna stop them? Were w-" She said but I cut her off by putting my finger to her lips. " Bubbles The others may be stronger and older than us but that doesn't make us weak". I said with a smile. She smiled and said after I moved my fingers, " thanks Boomer-kun your right". I love that smile and I like her. We are now flying to the volcano where him and mojo used to me. I'm ready to save my family!

Brick's POV

I woke up to the sound of Blossom calling my names. " Brick your awake" Blossom said happily. I looked around to see that we are in a unbreakable cage. Butch is mad and Buttercup is too. "Where boomer" I asked. " I don't know Bubbles missing too" Blossom said. " We need to get outta here! Whats the plan leader girl" BC said. Note to Self: do not piss her off.

Blossom's POV

I wanna know who captured us and why! And where is bubbles! All a sudden some dude with a black outfit hiding its face come out. " Lets see how your littlest members do. All can use the t.v to watch the fun" It said. Then it walked out while we yelled at is demanding answers.I hope nothing happen to her. " If they hurt Boomer I'm a hurt Who ever the fuck that is" Butch growled. " If they lay a finger on bubbles I will personally kill that Mother fucker" BC growled. "Guys calm down they may be younger but their not weak" I said. They all nodded.

*with bubbles and boomer*

Bubbles's POV

We arrived at the volcano and entered A hideout to be trapped in a room. "where are we boomer-kun" I asked. " I don't know bubbles" He said. All a sudden we heard a noise and turned to see a new enemy. "who are you and why you kidnap our family" Boomer yelled. " I am him's friend Her. And to test the littlest weak blues." Her said. "we are not weak" I yelled. "then prove it. ME vs the two of y'all. Winner gets what ever they want" Her said. Me and Boom accepted the deal.

*with the others*

Buttercups' POV

SHE ACCEPTED THE CHALLENGE! " They got this guys" Brick said. " HOW!" Me and Butch shouted. " because its a sing/rap challenge and the blues are good at that" Blossom said. Oh yeah.. We watch as Her went first. She Can Sing But our Siblings are even better. Boomer and Bubbles are talking to eachother now..

*with Boombbles*

No one's POV

Boomer whispered," Bubbles if we lose I just want you to know that I love you" Bubbles blushed and whispered," I love you too Boomer-kun. Lets do this". They decided to sing never forget you.

Bubbles:

I used to be so happy

But without here I feel so low

I watched you as you left but I can never seem to let you go

Cause once upon a time you were my everything

It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing

It's very deep inside me but I feel there's something you should know

I'll never forget you

And you'll always be by my side

From the day that I met you

I knew that I would love you till the day I die

And I will never want much more

And in my heart I will always be sure

I will never forget you

And you'll always be by my side

till the day I die

Till the day I die

Till the day I die

Boomer:

Funny how we both ended happy but everything seems alright

(ahhh)

I wonder what will happen

If we went back and put up a fight

(ahhh)

Cause once upon a time you were my everything

It's clear to see that time hasn't changed a thing

So thoughtful whisper do you think I'll ever take you off my mind

Bubbles;

I'll never forget you

And you'll always be by my side

From the day that I met you

I knew that I would love you till the day I die

And I will never want much more

And in my heart I will always be sure

I will never forget you

And you'll always be by my side till the day I die

Both:

it, loving it

Everything that we do

And all along, I knew I had something special with you

But sometimes you just gotta know these things fall through

But I'm still tired and I can't hide my connection with you

I'll never forget you

And you'll always be by my side

From the day that I met you

I knew that I would love you till the day I die

And I will never want much more

And in my heart I will always be sure

That I will never forget you

And you'll always be by my side till the day I die

Till the day I die

Till the day I die

*end of song*

Her's POV

I watched shocked. They sung it like they actually love eachother..a powerpuff and rowdyruff..no way. They ended hugging and complimenting eachother. " I..." I trailed off. I'm speechless they did so damn good..

*with the others*

Blosson's POV

Me and everyone is shocked. " They did" I started. "Good!" Brick finished. "there is no way she could say they list" BC grinned. "unless she mad but then they would put them hand to her" Butch smirked. I hugged Brick causing him to blush. I was soooo happy! Plus we like eachother so..WHY NOT! "Uh blossom" He said. "what acting shy Brick-kun" I said. I glanced to see Butch and Buttercup talking...aww green love. All a sudden Brick does something that suprised me. He kissed me. Even if lasted a few seconds it felt like hours. He then pulled back and said,"You believe me now"? I nodded blushing. Maybe they are. Blues and start too ya know.

*with the blues*

Her's POV

"Very well y'all won this" I said pushing a button freeing the brats. The two blues cheered with glee. " For now you did and must I say you did good for a group of blues. They said that y'all are the youngest and weakest but I guess their wrong adios" I said disappearing out of sight.

Bubbles's POV

We watched as our siblings ran towards us. "Blossom, Buttercup" I yelled happily hugging them. They hugged back. "Bubbles you did so good" Blossom said. "thanks" I said. I glance to see Brick and Boomer putting Boomer in a headlock. I smiled. "I am sorry for ever doubting you bro" Butch said. " Yeah you showed me that your not weak" Brick said. "yeah" Boomer said. I let go as them as us three faced our counterparts. " I say we should call it a truce" Boomer said smiling at Bubbles. "I agree" I said giggling. All four of them stared at us. " I agree truce Brickie" Blossom asked. He nodded and said," Yup Pinky". The two greens stared at each other. "Fine truce" Buttercup said five minutes later. "yeah truce butterbabe". "DON"T CALL ME THAT" Buttercup yelled chasing him. "Lets go break that up" Blossom said to Brick as they flew off. Me and Boomer smiled at each other as a new relationship grew.

FIN


End file.
